


Bosom Brothers

by PilDoor



Series: Garter Slips and Cookie Dough 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chubby Dean, Dean in Lingerie, Dean in Panties, Drag Queen Benny, Drag Queen Crowley, Drag Queen Dean, Drag Queens, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Garter Slips and Cookie Dough Verse, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Drinking, chick flick moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilDoor/pseuds/PilDoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is invited to see Dean's show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bosom Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> You guys all know this shit ain't beta'd.

“Hey Caaaaas? Baby, where are you?” Dean walks into their – now shared (well, it’s been for a while but Cas’ old room is now officially a guest bedroom/office) – bedroom to find him on their bed, wearing nothing but one of Dean’s sweatshirts, which is huge on him, reading Vonnegut and Dean feels warmth open like a flower in his chest and he can't help but think to himself that he’s been spending too much time with the queens. 

“Hm?” Cas’ eyes don’t leave the page but he does place a finger on the line he’d gotten to.

“Sammy wants to come over this weekend but I have shows Friday and Saturday. Would you mind, like… entertaining him or whatever on those nights?” He’s holding the phone away from his face, but judging from the tinny whine Sammy can still hear him.

Cas shifts to look over his shoulder at Dean, which causes his butt to come into view as the sweatshirt rises up slightly. Dean sighs.

“I don’t think that would be a problem.” Cas tells him.

“Thanks, you’re the best. Jo might steal him from you, but I just... wanted to make sure he wouldn’t be left alone.”

Cas just keeps reading.

“Alright, Sammy. I’ll pick you up at the station and we can catch a movie or something.”

“Wait, is Castiel going to cook?” Sam sounds trepid.

Dean rolls his eyes, “I’m gonna be there for dinner, I’ll cook. Don’t worry, you fucking diva.”

They hang up shortly after.

 

X

 

“Hey Dean? What are Castiel and I going to do all night?” Sam asks. They’re exiting the movie theater and the freak still hasn’t finished his soda. It was a medium-sized coke! Dean had finished his super-size _plus_ his own _and_ Sam’s popcorn. 

“I don’t know, watch some Netflix or something. Invite Jo over.”

Sammy throws the half-filled cup in the trash. Dean isn’t upset. It’s just a damn waste, is what that is. Sam looks kind of worried. “I just don’t think we have that much in common. It will be awkward,” Sam shrugs apologetically.

Dean stops in his tracks to look at Sam, “what? You guys have loads in common. You’re both fucking nerds. And if it’s really bad just do homework or exchange embarrassing stories about me.”

Dean gets into the Impala and waits for Sam to fold his freakishly long limbs into the seat next to him. 

Sam remains quiet for the first few minutes of the drive, so Dean begins: “listen, I know he can be kind of awkward, but he’s not… It’s not that bad once you get him talking. And he’s really important to me, okay? Just- Talk about bees or something, he’s got a fucked up obsession with bees.”

Dean can see Sam turning towards him out of the corner of his eye, “I know he’s important to you, Dean, why do you think I agreed to let him _babysit_ me in the first place? I mean, I’ve met the man twice already and we’ve never had, like, an actual conversation.”

Dean gulps. He didn’t realize how important it is to him that his baby bro and his best friend-made-boyfriend get along. If they just end up sitting in awkward silence all night, or Sam ditches Cas for Jo or something, Dean will be crushed. He’s not even sure what he would do. 

Apparently Sam can tell his brother is freaking out because he says, “hey, I’m going to try, okay? I’m just saying… Don’t expect us to be… best friends or anything. Of course I want to get to know him, he’s your boyfriend, Dean.”

Dean smiles in a – what he hopes is – understanding manner. Then he turns up the radio.

Sam turns it down, “what was it that you have to do anyway? Something at a gay bar?”

Dean chews his bottom lip. He hasn’t exactly told Sam the extent of his new gig. Actually he thinks he just said he ‘worked at a gay bar’. 

“Oh, just work.” He’s not sure he’s ready to lay this on Sam quite yet. It had been kind of a… a _thing_ when Sam had first found out Dean was bisexual. That was 8 years ago and involved catching Dean with a teacher’s dick in his mouth, so maybe Dean was being overly cautious. Didn’t matter because he couldn’t spit it out either way.

X

 

They eat dinner the three of them together, and it’s not too awkward because Sam is laughing at Dean humming Taylor Swift songs and Cas is smiling that smile that means he’s amused because Sam is laughing. At Dean.

Dean knows Cas is nervous for Sam to like him. 

But they’re eating chicken Parmesan and Dean is starting to run late (but he’s never been at Rainbow on time), so he’s starting to just stuff giant chunks of food into his mouth.

Sam gives him a disgusted look, “how do you put up with this?” he asks Castiel.

Cas looks briefly at Sam then back to Dean. He runs a finger absent-mindedly over Dean’s full cheek, “I’m used to seeing him with his mouth full.”

Dean almost coughs his dinner up all over the table, but manages to swallow. Sam is laughing, but his head is redder than Dean’s. Cas is as stoic as ever.

“I’m starting to doubt this decision to let you be alone together all night,” Dean puts his plate in the sink. He really has to get going.

“Don’t worry. I have plans for us,” Cas says with that _fucking_ Cheshire grin on his face again and Dean considers getting worried because Cas is insane, but decides against it. He trusts him. 

 

X

 

He ultimately forgets about worrying because once he gets to the club Ruby yells at him for 2 and half minute for being late and then throws a wig and a million sequins at him.

Dean sips on his Red Bull through a straw so as not to ruin the lipstick. He breathes and doesn’t dare to think about whether he has to pee or not. He’s already fully tugged, wearing a bodysuit to keep his padding in place and a pair of panties and a skirt. 

Benny is away for a gig in another club but Dean is going on stage with three other queens.  
They’ve rehearsed all week but Dean has never performed with any of them, has never performed without Benny, and now Cas isn’t even here, and Dean just hopes he makes it through. Before he can work himself into a frenzy the music starts, and he gets fully into character.

_I stay out too late_

_Got nothing in my brain_

_At least that’s what people say, mmm_

Glitora cartwheels onto stage and almost trips in her platform heels, she definitely bent her ankle awkwardly, but no one notices. She lines up with the other three queens.

They’re all wearing matching uniforms, only in different colors. It’s a cropped little sports bra-type top and the world’s shortest skirt, Glitora’s all decked in green sequins. She has attached a jewel (plastic) with hot glue to her bodysuit as a makeshift belly button piercing. 

Glitora steps forwards when it’s her turn:

“ _I never miss a beat_

 _I’m lightening on my feet_ ”

She spins in place, hits herself in the face with the unbraided pigtails in an unnaturally red color, and keeps going. 

She’s actually really feeling it, especially when one of the other queens makes a backflip from another queen’s thigh and lands in a split. Glitora’s still not great at the splits, but she fakes it, and Cas is really encouraging for her to learn anyway.

Spinning across the stage she can hear people hollering and she grins, knowing that the effort to wear the panties that are definitely being flashed right now paid off.

They get to the last chorus and they switch shaking their shoulders and turning around to shake their asses in teams of two with each ‘break, break, break’ and ‘fake, fake, fake’ and ‘shake, shake, shake’. Someone throws a pair of boxers onto the stage, so the rest of the audience follows along, and soon the four queens are cancan-ing in a sea of cigarettes, condoms and eyelashes. Glitora feels in her element.

And that’s in spite of the Taylor Swift song.

They’re getting off stage and Dean thinks he sees Cas among the audience out of the corner of his eye, but… that can’t be right? The fucker was supposed to be with Sam. If Sam had ditched him for Jo, Dean was going to kick his ass.

He doesn’t get time to explore it; he has to be back on stage in a different outfit in 5 minutes.

X

Dean does actually _work_ at Rainbow, and he’s supposed to do after show entertaining and bartending for an hour before he can go home. 

He’s wearing actual heels tonight – he’d promised himself he was over the damn kitten heels! And they’re made of transparent plastic and have pom-poms on top. Other than that he’s wearing a tiny black maid-dress with a plunging neckline and a white little apron. He’s bartending remember? Whenever he bends over he flashes frilly pink panties. Not a model he’d ever actually wear – he keeps those to himself and Cas. The stockings are attached to his thighs with adhesive.

There had been quite the crowd but it had cleared out a bit after the show had ended, so Dean catches sight of Castiel easily enough. He’s sitting in a booth, and Dean makes a beeline for him on his way back from serving a few beards, but then he notices that there’s someone there, sitting across from Cas. Someone with long floppy hair. Dean changes beeline direction for the bar.

The fucker had brought Sam. 

Dean groans and sits down on the floor behind the bar. Ruby squats down next to him, “what’s wrong, girlfriend?”

Dean peaks out between his fingers, his eyelashes catching on a ring, “Cas brought my brother.”

“So? Is he hot?” Ruby smiles like the demon she is.

“He’s straight, alright, stay away. And he doesn’t know I do drag!” Dean whines.

Ruby rolls her eyes and stands back up, “you’re so dramatic. You should be Drama in the Spice Girls act.” Dean is Slutty in that act. Well, he’s slutty in every act, it had kind of been his trademark since that first time on amateur night. 

Ruby pours two beers and pulls Dean up, “here,” she puts them on a tray, “take this to them, I’ll make sure Mrs. Rainbow doesn’t see you slacking while you talk to them.”

Dean looks up at Ruby, “you’re the best mama I could ever ask for,” he kisses her powdered cheek. Then she pushes him gently towards the booth, making Dean spill a little beer onto the tray. He glares back at her, but she’s flirting with a bear now.

X

“Hey,” Dean mumbles. Why is he feeling so shy, it’s his fucking brother?! 

“Uh, we didn’t order these?” Sam says when Dean puts the beers on the table.

“Nah, it’s on me- Ah, Cas!” Dean is interrupted by Cas pulling him towards him by the low neckline of his dress to kiss him. 

“Castiel, what are you doing?!” Sam yells and starts pulling on Dean’s arm to get him away.

“Sam! It’s me!” Dean yells over Sam, but his little brother is already tipping a beer over into Cas’ lap. And honestly? Dean is a little proud – he didn’t think Sam had it in him.

“Wait- Dean?!” Sam shrieks, and Dean is padding Cas’ lap with napkins, while Cas hides his head in his hands. What a mess.

“I was _not_ prepared to see my big brother in stockings!” 

Dean rolls his eyes, “yeah, well. There you have it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sam looks honest-to-god hurt, and Dean just doesn’t need that.

“Look, I’m sorry-“ he holds out his hands in front of him, “I’ve only been doing it for two months, and I just didn’t know how to bring it up, okay?”

“This is just so typical Dean! First it’s the whole bisexual thing, where I have to literally walk in on you, and then it’s this thing with Castiel, that I had to hear from Jo, and now this. Why won’t you just fucking tell me things, Dean? Don’t you trust me?” Sam is standing up and because he’s freakishly tall _and_ standing on the step of the booth he really towers over Dean – even if he’s wearing 4in heels.

Dean takes a sip of the beer that’s still intact. 

“It’s not-“

“Glitora! I don’t pay you to make moon-eyes at your boyfriend, get back to work!” Mrs. Rainbow hollers from the bar, and Dean springs up. “I’m sorry, we’ll talk later, okay?”

X

Dean waits on a few more tables and punches a slimy guy who grabbed his ass in the face when Mrs. Rainbow’s not looking. Then he spends 20 minutes emptying the bowl of peanuts by the bar out of sheer misery. 

“You know a scientific study showed that peanuts in bars have traces of over 100 specimens of urine?” Dean’s heart skips a beat.

He looks up into the familiar blue eyes of his boyfriend. Cas places his hand over Dean’s. 

“I thought you guys left?”

“No, I’ve decided I’m getting your brother drunk. You want to help?” Cas grins, but he also manages to look sympathetic at the same time and Dean is so fucking lucky.

“I love you.”

“Stop moping around, he’s not mad at you, baby. I love you too. Now make us some drinks!” Cas smiles and Dean doesn’t really know how he succeeds in cheering Dean up so easily without even using his tongue but he’s chosen not to look a gift horse in the mouth when it comes to the love Cas has for him..

Cas kisses him quickly then leaves. Dean admires his ass for a minute before his view is obscured by Lilith’s giant tutu as she saunters past.

Dean brings them six shots of tequila and two rum and cokes, because that’s Cas’ drink of choice and Sam doesn’t have one. And then he’s off the clock.

He uses 500 baby wipes to get Glitora’s face off and quickly changes into his jeans and ratty old T-shirt. Actually it’s Cas’, and it’s too tight on Dean. He’d planned on going straight home.

X

“Deeeean! Thish ma brotha,” Sam hooks his arm around Dean’s shoulder and points at him with his other hand.

The booth has been filled with two drag queens – Abaddon and Cain, as well as a few other guests that Dean doesn’t recognize.

“Wow, you’re drunk,” Dean pushes him off. “Who wants to take me there?” he asks the table. Cas is smiling like a doofus and sweat has made his hair curl against his forehead. He is beautiful, “I can take you there,” and then the fucker winks.

Cain gets up, “my shift’s actually starting. I’ll bring you guys some shots.” 

Sam cheers.

Cain brings them ten Purple Nurples, and then ten more, and after that Dean loses track.

X

He’s on the dance floor in he-doesn’t-know-whose heels and he’s mostly just grinding against Cas. Last he saw Sam he was getting drunk under the table by Ruby and Mrs. Rainbow. It’s a really good night.

Cas stops moving behind him and pulls Dean’s ass flush against his hips. Dean pants. 

Dean can feel Cas’ hard cock against his ass where it’s grinding into him hard. One of Cas’ hands lets go of his hip to sneak down his pants, stroking Dean’s hardening dick through the panties.

“I want to fuck you, Dean.” It’s a breathy growl and it makes Dean groan. They’ve been caught fucking in the bathroom more times than he cares to admit. But he’s really thirsty and Cas is really nasty. So really people should know better by now.

Cas is jacking Dean off in his panties all the way to the bathroom, where they pretty much wrestle each other into one of the filthy stalls.

“You were so good tonight, baby. I love seeing you on that stage and knowing that you’re. All. Mine,” Cas growls into his ear and he bends Dean over against one of the sidewalls of the stall. 

“Mngh!” Is all Dean manages.

“Seeing you in that maid outfit, oh,” he latches onto Dean’s neck for a moment, “so fucking hot. I wanted to fuck you in it. Right there on the table.”

Dean moans and Cas clasps his hand over his mouth, even though if someone were to walk into the bathroom they’d know in an instant. But it turns Dean on anyway.

Cas squirts some lube onto his fingers from a travel-sized tube he found in Dean’s pocket. One of them always has to carry some, they’ve learned the hard way.

“Maybe I should start filling you with a plug, huh? So we wouldn’t have to do all this?” he says this conversationally as he inserts two fingers at once and Dean bangs his forehead on the wall. 

“And then when I’m watching you perform, I’d know you were wearing a plug, waiting for me to fill you up in its place,” his voice is breathy in Dean’s ear, and Dean bites his lower lip. Sometimes he thinks he could come just from hearing Cas talk. Hell, he has; that time Cas was away to visit his sister for the weekend.

Cas’ fingers bend in just the right way and Dean’s groan is muffled by his biting of his lip. Castiel latches onto Dean’s neck again.

“B-baby, you gotta fuck me, you gotta do it now, need you,” Dean whimpers. Anyone using the urinal can probably hear his begging but he doesn’t care. He only cares about getting Cas’ dick in his ass right the fuck now.

“You sure?” Cas says it quietly and Dean has to let out a moan. Even when they do this shit Cas is never rougher than Dean can handle, he’s always just this side of gentle and making sure Dean isn’t pressured into something he can’t handle. Because Dean gets carried away and sometimes Cas knows Dean’s body better that Dean does himself.

But Dean knows this time, “yeah, baby, come on. Fill me up.”

Dean’s been fucked in bathrooms before. Well, this exact one by this exact wonderful man, but before that too. He’d never found it hot; it had always been desperate and left Dean feeling dirty and worthless but it was never like that with Cas. 

Castiel presses his fingers into his hip, one hand tugging on Dean’s short hair. He keeps growling that Dean is beautiful.

He moans and pushes back against Cas, who groans in turn. He braces his arm on the wall and smiles through his haze of alcohol and arousal when he sees the ink they’d put on the bathroom wall. 

_Castiel has fucked Miss Glitora Clitora in this bathroom this many times: IIII_

Dean knew it was there, and he traces a finger over the C of Castiel’s name. It’s in his boyfriend’s handwriting and Dean is hit by a strike of arousal at knowing how possessive his boyfriend is over _him._

He’s just a fat drag queen who leaves glitter and Cheeto dust wherever he goes. 

Cas’ hand curls around Dean’s dick and Dean tips his head backwards in pleasure, resting it on Cas’ shoulder. Cas bites his neck. 

“Baby, I want you to come. Can you do that? Can you come for me?” Cas whispers and lets a finger run over Dean’s slit. Dean lets go, coming onto the wall in front of him as well as his own panties with a groan. It morphs into a whimper as Cas thrusts harder into him, biting Dean’s neck as he orgasms. 

The creak of the gross bathroom stall door makes Dean pull up his panties in a rush, soaking them in both his own and Cas’ cum. The panties are probably a great symbol of his aesthetic. 

“Get out!” Dean yells, hoarse. Cas is still panting against Dean’s neck. 

“Dean? Did you guys really just have sex in there?” It’s Sam. He’s closed the door again. 

“Yes, I’m covered in cum, get out! We’ll be right there!” He yells against the closed door. 

“You guys are disgusting!” Sam yells back, but there’s a smile and drunken slurring to be found in his voice. 

“Told you,” someone sing-songs, maybe Ruby. 

Dean adds a line to their bathroom wall scribbles with waterproof eyeliner. 

X 

Dean wakes up, the weight of Castiel half draped over him kind of comfortable, kind of making him queasy with the pressure on his stomach. 

He pushes him off and Cas kicks him in the shin as unconscious revenge but sleeps on. 

Staring at the ceiling, he blinks veeery slowly, trying not to move. If he does he’ll wake up the headache. He’s debating whether he’s still too drunk to drive to McDonald’s Drive-Thru when he hears Sam sprint through the hallway to the bathroom to empty his guts into the toilet. He grins. Nerd little brother. 

Castiel wraps his arms around Dean’s waist, hands digging into his gut, and Dean pulls his hands away, “don’t play with my fat.” 

“But I love your fat,” Cas mumbles into the duvet Dean has just left. 

“You toned asshole,” Dean grins and pulls on boxers. He’s not going to wear pants today, and he’s not sure Sam can’t handle him in panties right now. 

“Dean, your asshole is also good-looking,” Cas deadpans under a mountain of pillows. 

“Go fuck yourself,” Dean says over his shoulder as he leaves the room. 

He checks on Sam who hangs sickly over the porcelain bowl, “how’re ya doin’?” he says as chipper as he can muster. He feels like he’s been hit by a truck himself. Sam groans and gags. 

He puts on coffee before anything, and then starts frying off the bacon. He’d play grade A brother and boyfriend by pretending he’s making bacon bit pancakes for their sake, but truthfully, he just really wants bacon bit pancakes. With syrup and butter. So much butter. 

Like he has a sixth sense Castiel trots into the kitchen just as the coffee finishes. “Your brother is hogging the bathroom.” 

“Yeah, I know. Poor kid can’t handle his liquor. Hey, at least you got to bond with him last night, right?” 

“Yes, after he dumped that beer in my lap and accused me of cheating the only way was up, really. But we did get to talk a bit. He was rather upset with you in fact. I think you should talk to him today,” Cas tears a piece off a pancake and chews it lazily. 

“Hey, wait till they’re all done!” Dean reprimands which of course only makes Cas pick up the rest of the torn pancake to eat with his hands. 

“Anyway, I’ll talk to him today. You have a meeting with your supervisor, right?” 

Castiel nods. 

Sammy shuffles into the kitchen looking more dead than alive. He lights up a little at the sight of pancakes and coffee. 

X 

They’re in Dean’s favorite diner for a late lunch before it gets brought up. It’s actually Dean who brings it up, inadvertently: 

“I have another show tonight, this one with Benny. You wanna go to that too?” he dips a few fries in ketchup. 

“Dean, why didn’t you tell me you did drag?” Sam sips his juice. The freak ordered pineapple and spinach juice. Dean didn’t do as great of a job of raising him as he’d thought. 

He slumps his shoulders and sighs, “I don’t know, I guess it’s just… I didn’t know how to bring it up. And imagine what dad would’ve said if-“ 

“But dad isn’t around! And I’m not dad!” Sam squeaks. 

“I know! I don’t know, it’s just… I got caught up in it, and then when I didn’t tell you straight away it just got harder to bring it up, like then I had already made it a big deal. I’m sorry, okay? I know I suck at telling you these things, and I’m sorry you have to hear this shit from Jo and Cas and everybody else. I’ll try and do better, okay?” 

“Yeah, it’s not… I just don’t understand why you don't trust me enough to let me in?” Sam looks so sad with his scrawny shoulders slumped like that and Dean isn’t going to cry. 

“It’s not because I don’t trust you. I guess it’s just… You’re part of a whole other scene, you know? I guess I’m just not always sure if you’ll understand, and sometimes I just can’t _explain_. You know?” Dean sips on his milkshake. 

“I know I’m not part of that scene, but you are, so I care! I tell you about new stands at the farmer’s market, but it’s not like you’re going to go to a farmer’s market three hours away! Or _any_ farmer’s market. And I tell about my classes, but you don’t study law so you don’t get it. I tell you because it’s something exciting that happened to me, okay?” Sam is exasperated and Dean hates it when people are mad at him. And he _really_ fucking hates it when it’s Sam. 

Dean stares at him. They should have talked about this a while ago, probably. Dean had said he didn’t do chick flick moments, but honestly? He didn’t do much else. His life was a rom-com. Like a Rebel Wilson rom-com. 

“I get it, Sam. I promise I’ll keep you updated from now on, okay?” 

Sam gives him a stupid understanding puppy-dog look, “just promise me you’ll try.” 

Dean nods, wonders if there’s anything else he has kept from Sam. Then he smiles evilly. There’s nothing better than offending Sam, “I started wearing panties.” 

“Dean!” his little brother slams his head on the table next to his ‘no dressing’-Caesar salad. 

X 

Dean is hardly surprised when he notices Sam, Cas, Jo and Charlie all sitting at a table right in front of the stage the next night. 

Sam had been wary – could he drink like that two nights in a row? – but Dean had assured him that things didn’t usually get that crazy. Crowley just lets peole drink for free when someone had just come out, and Dean had in a sense come out as a drag queen the night before. 

And Cas usually drank for free because Crowley thought he was sexy, and it would bother Dean if it wasn’t because _he_ would have to pay for them otherwise. 

His first act tonight is a strip tease kinda thing. There are three poles set up on stage and Dean can do a tease and a crucifix and then he can look real pretty when he twirls around it. Abaddon is going to go in the middle and she is the best pole dancer at the club. 

Miss Glitora Clitora is wearing a pair of latex hot pants and thigh-high latex boots and a latex bralette. His black wig is braided and he can feel it tickling the tops of his thighs. Benny – Glamorama D-Lite – is wearing something similar, and Abaddon too only in white. It’ll be good. 

They’re well underway and Dean has already done the pole tricks he was supposed to so him and Glamorama are sauntering into the audience, shaking it and lip syncing to _Pour Some Sugar On Me_. 

Dean has to do it, he _has_ to; he catwalks over to his friends, hoists his leg up to put the tip of his boot between Castiel’s legs. He gets a kick out of watching him gulp. Dean headbangs a little, then pulls Cas roughly to him to plant a kiss on his mouth, leaving a lip-shaped lipstick-purple mark on him. He shouldn’t be surprised when Cas slips a dollar bill into his boot where it’s sitting tight against his thigh (Dean had chosen to ignore how it cut into his fat). 

It only encourages Charlie and Jo who slip dollar bills into his cleavage, and then the rest of the audience is throwing dollar bills at the three queens and Dean thinks he could have probably been a formidable stripper. Or… he guesses he is, right now. 

His friends only stay for the hour Dean has to bartend and then they all go home. Or Charlie probably stayed; she’s friends with everyone there. 

X 

“This was great. You should come down more often,” Dean throws Sam’s duffle bag at him. 

“Oumph! Yeah, totally. If my head and wallet could take it,” Sam hoists the bag over his shoulder. 

Dean grins. Sam was _still_ hung-over from Friday. The kid was 20, how was it even possible? 

“Anyway, call me,” Dean says and hugs Sam in a very manly way. 

“Yeah, you too. Call me when Cas proposes to you!” he laughs as he runs down the stairs to get to the right platform and Dean swears after him, which makes an old lady hit him with an umbrella. 

Dean gets into the Impala. Yeah, he’ll definitely call him. Sam will probably call first though. To ask how you get glitter out of your hair. Dean grins evilly. 

But honestly, he feels like someone’s poured glitter on his soul. 

Gah, he’s so cheesy. He’ll never tell Cas about that thought. 


End file.
